April Fools! Dude, It's June
by ShotgunOpera13
Summary: Well, it's not April Fools, but Johnny and Pony decide to play pranks on the gang. How does it turn out? Devestating, of course! How you might ask? Well, read the chaos to find out. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Rated for the use of one cuss word.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Outsiders. Flames will be used to feed my obsession with fire. (I am a pyromaniac and a loser.)

A/N: This story was requested by Whit-san and Wisty-chan (now WistyForeverAndTruly)

"I'm bored!", Pony and Johnny groaned in unison. School was out, and it was too hot and to hang outside.

"I've got an idea.", Pony said suddenly. Johnny was hanging on to his every word as the plan unraveled before them.

"Wow. That should keep us entertained for a few hours."

"Well, let's go."

"Savvy." They rushed out the door together, almost running in to a surprised Darry.

"Wonder what they're up to. Can't be much, can it?" Heh

TIMESKIP

Two-Bit Mattthews strolled casually past his front door, pausing only to grab a beer from the ice box. Everything was as it should be. Hehehehe. If you've read any of my other story, Ponyboy's Mind Has Left The Building, you know **nothing **is **ever **as it should be.

Anyway, he opened the door to his bedroom expecting, like everyday, to see his Mickey Mouse items where they should be. What he actually saw mad his jaw and beer drop to the floor in shock. Everything had been replaced with...Barbie? And in the center of the room? Two grinning boys named Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade.

"April Fools!", Pony yelled.

"Dude, it's June."

"Aw man, ya mean I missed it? Where was I?"

"Hospital."

"Wait...Johnny, ain't you supposed to be dead?"

"...Uh...no?"

Anyway...

"Hey Two-Bit! How do ya like your new room?", Pony asked. In response, Two-Bit fainted. His last conscious thought was, 'Those bastards!'

"He loves it so much, he fainted.", Johnny said, trying to conceal his laughter. He failed epically.

"Yeah. And this is blackmail material. I mean, he fainted like a girl!", Pony replied joyously. Later he would try, only to have his jaw broken by a very pissed off Two-Bit. Darry and Dally would wear pink tutus and dance ballet together before ANYONE in the gang knew what his room looked like.

A/N: Well, who next? Dally? Steve? Soda? Tell me what you think.


	2. Soda!

A/N: Sorry this took so long to be posted, but my friend was supposed to post this a month ago, since I don't have a computer, but she didn't. So here's chapter 2: SODA! Oh and some of this stuff would never happen, but bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own….don't sue me…that'd make me cry. O.o

After pranking Two-Bit, the boys went back the Curtis home, leaving the unconscious Two-Bit to wake up on his own.

"Well, what now?", Johnny asked as he flopped down on the sofa. Pony shook his head, indicating that he didn't know what either. They sat in silence for several minutes, thinking. Then Pony jumped up with an absolute evil grin on his face. Johnny got up too, so Pony could whisper the plan in his ear. Then something hit him.

"Hey Pone, who's gonna wanna do _that_?" Pony thought for a few minutes before answering.

"We could give Mark Jennings a try."

"Ain't he from _That was Then, This is Now_?

"…Let's just go…"

"Okay."

TIMESKIP

"Well Mark, will ya do it?", Pony asked eagerly.

"…I guess."

"WOO!" Pony and Johnny high-fived. Oh Soda. You're sooooooooo doomed.

Soda: Really? I am?

Me: What? When did you get here?

Soda: Huh? I dunno.

Me: Oh well, back to the DX!

Soda: Uh…sure…

Soda disappears

TIMESKIP!

"SODA!", Steve yelled. Soda came into view. Steve barely containing the laughter that threatened to give him away. "You've got a customer waitin' for you."

Soda walked to the front, then stopped short, seeing a young woman in a blue dress standing in front of the counter. Soda walked up to her.

"Hey sexy lady", he said, leaning on the counter.

"Hey hotshot.", she replied.

YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT HE SAID…REALLY YOU DON'T.

"So, you wanna go out sometime, hon?", Soda asked. This was in da bag.

"I would, but…", she trailed off.

"But what?"

"Hehehe. I'm a GUY, dumbass!" With that, Mark strode out the door to find Pony and Johnny and tell them what had happened. Soda just stood slack-jawed behind the counter. Steve walked up behind him and snickered.

"Well buddy, you sure fell for that. Hahaha."

Me: Steve, stop laughing at poor Soda.

Steve: But it's funny and you know it. As matter of fact, when you were writing this, you were laughing so hard, you were crying.

Me: Alright boy, that's enough. *Holds up sledgehammer*

Steve: Okay, okay, just don't hurt my sexy face

Me: Ugh. I couldn't do that if I wanted to. *Sad face* Even if you piss me off sometimes

A/N: Next chapter is…you'll just have to wait until next week to find out. MWAHAHAHA! Yes this will now be updated weekly (or sooner) Til next chapter folks, R and R if ya wanna! Bye peeps!


	3. Dallas!

Chapter 3: Dallas!

A/N: Okay folks, we're up to chapter 3! Sorry about the screw up with the last chapter! Woo! It's fixed now! Thanks go to my little brother for letting me know first!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Outsiders, I'd have my own computer. Seriously folks, I don't own this one. I'm one of the few Americans who don't

"Well, we've pranked Two-Bit and Soda, but I've run out of ideas. What about you Johnny?"

Ponyboy Curtis asked while lounging on the couch.

"I got no idea." Lucky for them, Two-Bit was eavesdropping on them.

Me: What? Bad Two-Bit!

Two-Bit: Well...I got curious!

Me: Okay...I guess

Two-Bit walked into the room with a smug look on his face.

"Well boys, who's next?"he asked, startling Pony and Johnny. They glanced at each other, silently agreeing to let him in on the pranks. Since he'd already been pranked.

"Okay, how about Dallas?" Johnny asked. Pony sat in shock. **Nobody **really wanted to mess with Dally. Apparently Pony agreed.

"Well normally he'd rip your heads off, but if he's rip-roarin drunk, then maybe..." he trailed off. Maybe, just maybe this could work. I f they could just figure out what to do afterward. Hmmm...It seemed like Johnny had an idea, so he told him to spill it.

"How about after we get him drunk, we put him in a frilly pink dress?" Johnny asked innocently. This made Pony and Two-Bit laugh until they cried. Then Pony thought of the only problem they might have.

"Hey, where are we gonna get a dress?" Two-Bit had devilish grin plastered across his face. Johnny and Pony gulped.

"Let me handle that. Meet back here at 7:30pm." With that, Two-Bit strode out the door. Pony and Johnny exchanged a look before Pony spoke, "I don't think I wanna know."

TIMESKIP TO 8:30pm

At 8:30, Pony and Johnny sat waiting with a very impatient Dallas Winston. They were STILL waiting on Two-Bit.

Suddenly the door crashed open and in strode the one and only Two-Bit Matthews. Pony's glare all but screamed "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Two-Bit just winked in reply.

"Well, it's about time. C'mon guys." Dallas stood, and so did Pony and Johnny. In time, they were at Buck's.

TIMESKIP

"I LOVE you guys!" Dally yelled, an arm around Pony and Johnny. Yeah, he was wasted. WAY wasted. Two-Bit was in front of them, filming every bit of the hilarity. Suddenly Dallas starting singing the Barney theme song as he staggered down the sidewalk. Two-Bit was failing epically at containing his laughter. Soon Dallas was passed out in the middle of the street. It was dress time.

"Wanna know where I got the dress?"

"NO!"

"Okay, but who's gonna undress him?"

"TWO-BIT!" Johnny and Pony screamed in unison.

"Aww, why me?" Two-Bit whined.

"Cuz."

Soon Dally was laying on the asphalt in just his moose covered boxers. They agreed that they didn't wanna know why.

Anyway soon he was in the pink lace dress, looking like a drunken crossdresser. Pony was busy snapping photos, while Two-Bit filmed and Johnny just laughed. Soon Pony had to get home, so Two-Bit decided drag Dally to the Curtis house. Hehehehe, for everyone to see. How Darry would react, nobody knew.

TIMESKIP TO MORNING

Dallas was back in his normal clothes and he was PISSED! Last night, the sight of a drunken Dallas in a dress made Darry go bug-eyed , then collapse in a fit of laughter. Soda and Steve nearly busted their heads open when the saw Dally on the couch. They both fell down laughing while Dally continued to snore on, oblivious to the idiots on the floor.

Now they were watching the video of Dallas, drunker than hell. He had a poster-sized picture of him in one hand, the other clenched in a fist.

They had just gotten to the part where he said he loved Pony and Johnny.

"Soooo...does that make you queer?" Two-Bit asked innocently. In reply, Dally broke his nose.

A/N: So...how do ya like it? Drop me a line folks, pretty please? *pouts* Oh I have nothing against gays or crossdressers, so please don't yell at me. I'll cry. O.o


	4. Steve!

A/N: Second to last chapter, people! This chapter is…Stevie!

Steve: Why are you calling me Stevie?

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns everything except the plot. *Tries to cling to Darry*

It had been months since Pony and Johnny had pranked anyone. It was now Valentines' Day. Pony, Johnny, and Soda were sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse. Two-Bit was with Kathy, Steve was with Evie, Dally was getting plastered, and Darry was at work.

"Why are we watching Mickey again? Two-Bit ain't even here!"

Soda and Johnny just shrugged.

Me: Aww, are you lonely Pony?

Pony: What? Wait, I thought you liked Darry!

Me: I love you all!

Pony: O.o *Runs away*

Me: Damn! He's getting away! After him Valentine! *Me and Valentine run off* Yeah, I'm a dumbass, I KNOW that's what you're thinking. I'm a psychic ninja! HIYAAAA!

"Well Pone whaddaya think we should do?" Johnny asked.

"I dunno." Soda got a mischievous grin on his face, so Johnny asked what he had in mind.

"You guys have pranked me, Two-Bit, and Dally, but what about Steve?" Pony proceeded to laugh evilly. That seriously scared Soda and Johnny.

"What're ya'll starin' at?" Pony asked after he stopped laughing.

"The Devil himself." Johnny muttered. Soda shook beside him.

"Well Steve's always been an ass to me and it's high time for revenge. And I have a good idea." Pony then whispered in Soda's ear, who whispered in Johnny's. Soda snickered and said, "If we can get her to help, then yeah!"

They ran out the door, having only a few hours of daylight left.

The woman in front of them nodded then sighed.

I'm EVIL

The next day, Steve found a box of chocolate cars on his front step. He figured they were from Evie. He tried to figure out a unique gift to give back, then came up with…a dirty letter. You don't want to know.

I'm EVIL

Evie was on Chat on Facebook, when she realized that Steve was online. She opened his Chat window and typed: hi steve!

Steve: hey evie did ya like my letter?

Evie: letter? Wat letter? Just then, Evie heard a blood-curdling scream come from the kitchen.

Evie: I gotta go!

Steve: bye…

I'm EVIL

"You know boys, when I agreed to this, I never expected THIS!" Evie's mother yelled as she waved the letter in their faces.

"AH! MY EYES! I'M BLIND!"

A/N: Well folks that's chapter 4! Only one person left! Valentine is my friend valentine thornton. She said she liked my stories, sooo I put her in one! Yay!


	5. DARRY!

THE END!

A/N: Wow folks, here we are again! This has been so much FUN for me! I have Wisty-Forever-And-Truly to thank for this happiness. Really, though, I have to thank you all! My wonderful readers! Oh, and there's only one person left, so it has to be…DARRY!

Disclaimer: I have a secret for you…*Screams* I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!

I walked through the door of the house, yawning. Today had been awful. Dennis had to go home because a saw cut his arm open. Everything went to hell from there.

The house was completely quiet except for the occasional snicker. I walked through the door of the living room. Everyone was sitting by the computer. Two-Bit was laughing wildly. Pony was a sickly pale green.

"Hey Pone! Ya look like yer gonna get sick! Hahaha!" Two-Bit cried, grinning.

"Whoa! That's gettin' hot!" Steve crowed. Pony just turned an even sicker green. Everyone laughed at the expression on his face that was torn between punching Steve and running out of the room.

"What's goin' on guys?" I asked.

"Uh…how long have you been here?"

"I dunno…5 minutes?"

"Well, come look at this." Pony got up out of his seat so I could take it. I sat down to see the site. It was called . There were stories about…us? Then I saw what they were looking at, and I turned just about as green as Pony had. The stories were about me and Pony…er….gettin' it on…

I felt something heavy hit me in the back of the head in the midst of my shock. Before I completely blacked out, I heard Two-Bit say something like "That should keep him out for a while."

After a while, I came to.

"Damn, he woke up too soon." Someone muttered.

"So does that mean I have to…" Pony trailed off.

"Yep."

Pony got up off the couch and said, "Darry, look, there's somethin' I've been hiding from you for a while."

"What's that, Pone?"

"Well, see, I'm…uh…gay with a panda."

I passed back out.

When I came back to again, it was morning. I was kinda stiff from sleeping on the couch. I walked to the bathroom to shave. When I got there, I almost screamed. I was in a lacy pink dress. Someone did my hair, and I looked like a complete slut with all the makeup I had on.

I walked back into the living room to find everyone snickering.

"So, Superman, how do ya like yer makeover?"

"Shut u-"I was cut off as the door banged open. A giant panda walked in.

"Panda!" Pony exclaimed.

"Ponyboy, I have some shocking news for you" the panda said. He unzipped a suit (apparently) to show that he was actually…Justin Bieber!

"Holy crap! You're Justin Bieber!"

"I have more shocking news for you." he replied. He unzipped the 'suit' apparently to show that he was actually…Chuck Norris!

"Holy crap you're Chuck Norris!"

"Yes kids, Chuck Norris can be gay without ever being gay. Don't do mosquitoes, kids."

Dear lord, I've got to be dreaming.

A/N: Well, how was it? Drop me a line! Requests are accepted! I need someone to give me ideas. Please. *begs* anyone who's willing, let me know!


End file.
